


On how I noticed you

by KumiNix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiNix/pseuds/KumiNix
Summary: It took me some time, but I finally found out what I was feeling. (From Keith's perspective) Short and sweet.





	On how I noticed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! I'm so obsessed with this ship, and not enough has been written.

Maybe no one noticed, not even you. When your heart beat just a bit faster whenever I was close. When you seemed to smile just a bit brighter when I made a joke. Maybe you thought nothing of it, maybe you didn’t even notice. In your dedication for your missions: saving the universe from the forces of evil, saving your brother, it was lost in you that your heart might have other plans. A secret mission. A successful one. You would blush just a little bit, you would check your hair unconsciously, you would trip over a word. It was me who put that blanket over you on the nights where you fell asleep while working on a project or another. Me who made sure Hunk saw you ate. Me who silently wished you would ask me for help, like that one night when Lance nor Hunk was around and that box was just too heavy. I wanted to search for a reason to linger, to talk, but me being me, I helped and left. Perhaps I imagined seeing a little disappointment in your eyes as I told you good night.  
And so, we toyed around with our emotions for a while. I worried about you that time when we got separated and ended up in different places, disconnected from one another. I worried until I remembered that you were Pidge, and if someone could save us all, it was you. I worried until I realized I wasn’t alone and I went off to help Shiro. And I was right, you did save us.  
When I discovered the truth about my heritage, your eyes did not lose that special glow that was there whenever I looked at you. Maybe it was too much to deal with at the time, but for a second those eyes saved me. When things almost went back to normal I could still see that blush. My heart then beat a little faster, even if you did look away.  
That’s why now, having lost Shiro, uncertainty paving the road ahead, I turn to you. I got you to follow me to an isolated part of the castle, where we can see the stars in the horizon through a large glass panel. Your face shows that you don’t know what I’m going to say, but you are concerned because you knew how important Shiro was to me. You say that you understand that Shiro was like my own Matt, a lost brother. You say that we will find Shiro together, as you put a hand on my arm. I put my own hand over yours and tell you that we won’t give up until we find him, that having you on the team would make it possible and that I would help you find your brother. You smile that gleaming smile, and in that instant of vulnerability I lean down and kiss you. It’s brief, the kiss startles both of us. I look at you wide eyed and then smile warmly, you look at me just as baffled and then recover with a dashing smile of your own. Then you say:  
“It’s a promise.” It is.


End file.
